Jack and Delia
by Lady Lorene
Summary: This is another installment to my Tribe fanfics about life years after the virus. This happens a year before Soul Mates and like the title says, a story about Jack and Delia.
1. Love and worries

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe. If I did, I would be in New Zealand and Jay would be mine. Well, it's the truth. 

A/N: This story is dedicated to Kimiko Kama. She urged me to write another Tribe fanfic, so here it is. Like the others one, most of the action will take last years after the virus. I hope it's not too much like _The Lost Son_ and _The Found Mother_. If I think it is, I'll probably take it off and revise it. Also this is Jack's and Delia's story. Now on with the story.

**Jack's POV**

She looked so peaceful sleeping. No one would expect that he could be a hellion when she was awake. Walking into my daughter's room, I covered her up better. _Daughter_. It was so strange to hear me say that. She really had no connection to me, at least biologically.

She was one of the many babies lost when their mothers were taken by the Technos. I was lucky enough to hear her crying one night. Even since then, I had raised. So, she was my daughter.

Looking down at her, I lightly brushed hair from her face. It was hard to believe that she was thirteen already. Time seemed to past so quickly. Tomorrow, she would start her first day of eighth grade.

Sneaking back out of her room, I slowly closed the door. I quickly walked to my room and climbed into bed. I couldn't go to sleep though. Tomorrow, I would have to face Ellie, the love of my life. But the problem was that I was not the love of her life. On top of that, tomorrow I would start a search for Bitsy's mother. People that were taken from the Technos were speaking up and claiming their children. I wanted to make sure that I could at least have visitation rights. That means I had to find her before she found me.

**Bitsy's POV**

Today, I was starting my last year of junior high. I was so excited, but my mood fell when I saw my father. I knew he truly wasn't my father. He had always been truthful to me, so I knew about everything that happened after the virus, including his love for Ellie. Creeping up behind my father, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Boo!" I shouted as I gave him a kiss. He pulled me around and gave me a big hug.

"And how is my little hellion today?" he asked. This had become a ritual, ever since he had caught me fighting with my "cousin" Bray (Jr.). It really wasn't my fault. Bray had said that I was a sissy, and then his face ran into my fist. At least that's my story about what happened.

"I'm absolutely, positively fine. And how is my big poppa bear?" His chuckle vibrated through his body.

"He is absolutely, positively fine." I could tell that it was a little forced, so I asked him what was wrong. "Nothing. Now sit down and eat your breakfast," and with that said, he got up and poured me a bowl of cereal.

"What if one of these days, I decided that I didn't want to eat that in the morning?" Ever since I could remember, I had eaten the same thing for breakfast every morning. I was hoping that I could lighten this tension.

"Well then, I would have to make sure that you were not sick. I mean, this has been your absolute favorite, so for you to change your mind so drastically, that would mean that something was wrong." He laughed as the door bell rang. "Hurry up and eat. That's' probably Bray." Father went to open up the door. I could hear the shouts of Bray and Brady's shouts to calm him.

I quickly ate my last bite and joined my cousins in the living room. Brady thought it was her duty to walk us to school. Don't ask me why, but she did. Gathering my stuff, I gave my father one last kiss and walked out the door.


	2. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: Same as before. 

A/N: Enjoy and please review.

**Jack's POV**

I was filled with dread as I place the receiver on the hook. This marked the beginning of the end. I had spent the last thirty minutes describing every detail about where I found Bitsy, what she looked like, what she was wearing, when I found her, how old was she, any tribal markings, etc.

It's hard thinking back over thirteen years and remembering every detail of a chaotic world. I never heard anyone enter until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Ellie.

"That bad, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "They don't think that I'll be able to see her once the biological parents step up, but they appreciate the call."

"Isn't there anything you can do to make sure you get to see her again?"

"There's only one way. I must show that she's living in a complete and happy family," I turned to Ellie and showed all the emotions I felt towards her. She only shook her head and stepped away.

"Jack! I can't. I've told you over and over again. I'm never getting married."

"Why have you let him ruin you like this? I love you and Bitsy loves you. We can be happy together."

"I don't love you, at least not like that. And Jack, you don't love me. No don't say anything," she said when I tried to reply. "You just think you are. We went through too much when we were younger. What you feel for me is just remnants of the past."

I didn't want to agree with her, but she left before I could say anything else. I watched as she walked out of our office to look at how "The Amulet" was coming. It was hard to believe that the newspaper had become so popular.

But I didn't care right now. All I wanted was to keep my daughter. That meant I hard to talk to some people on how I could do that.

**Months later... Delia's POV**

I was awakened by the phone ringing. Why did people believe that everyone was awake by 6 AM? Struggling to free myself from the covers, I feel from the bed on my way to grab the phone. "Hello," I said on a yawn.

"Is this Delia Robinson?" a male voice said. _No_ I thought to myself, _I'm just answering her phone._

"This is she," I answered.

"This is Kyle Mitchell from Lost Angels. We've found your daughter." I instantly tensed. Did they say what I think they said?

"Wh...What did you say?"

"We have found your daughter. She is actually living within miles from you. We still need to reach the man she has been living with, but we wanted to tell you first. Plus, we need to set up a time for the three of you to meet."

"Oh my. You've really found her!" Tear flowed down my eyes. They've found my baby girl. Slowly it sank in that my daughter had been raised my man. "The guy...that guy you mentioned, he wasn't part of the Technos, right?" I didn't know what I'd do if he was. I'd probably killed him, and that would mean I'd be sentenced to life. I'd see my daughter and lose her all in one day.

"Umm, I'd have to see," he said. In the background, I heard the clickty-clack of a computer keyboard. "No, no he wasn't. It says here that he was part of the Mallrats.

"When would be a good day to set up a meeting?"

"Any day," I said. We finished our conversation and I hung up the phone. A Mallrat raised my Bitsy? I could have passed her on the street and not noticed? So many emotions were running through me and I didn't know where to start.

Deciding that I wouldn't get anymore sleep, I got up and headed towards my bathroom. I might as well get ready to start my day.


	3. A surprise

Disclaimer: Same as before. 

A/N: Hey. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Here's the next chapter.

**Bitsy' POV**

My father had been acting weirdly lately. I knew he had talked to the people at Lost Angels and that they were looking for my real parents, but I didn't think that was the real reason he was upset. I think it had something to do with his changing relationship about Ellie.

Since dad was in the kitchen, I decided to approach her. I was blunt as usual. "Do you love my dad?" Ellie was a little shocked and speechless.

"Of course I do, but not the way you probably wished I did."

"Why do you still lust after _him_? He left you and ran off with that stupid Guardian. He didn't love you." I didn't really mean to be so harsh, and felt guilty about the hurt look on Ellie's face.

"I know it's hard to understand, and one day you will. Luke was "the one" for me. I loved him with all my heart. It wouldn't feel right if I just married Jack. It would ruin our friendship and maybe ruin the happiness that he's set up in your life. Do you understand?"

I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I gave a little nod and she wrapped me into a hug. "Now, do you want to tell me what's really bothering you?"

"Tomorrow, we are going to meet my mother. I'm scared. I'm afraid that I'll never see dad again." I was crying out loud now.

"Everything will be okay. Don't worry about it." From the dining room, we heard my father's voice. "Dinner's ready."

I quickly wiped my face ands took a hold of Ellie's hand. Then we were off.

**Delia's POV**

I was nervous. I was finally going to see my baby girl, after thirteen long years. For the past week, I had been racking my brain. Which Mallrat had looked over my girl? It' couldn't have been Bray. They didn't have a girl child living with them. It couldn't it be Ved, Lex or Pride. There was no one left, except for Jay and Patch, but for some reason, I didn't think they had my daughter.

I looked back up at the clock. They should be here any moment now. I got up and began to pace. With each step, I took a calming breath. Everything would be okay. Finally, I heard the doorknob turn. I quickly search the room, trying to decide what to do. Should I sit, or just stand? In the end, I just stood.

It seemed as if years passed as the door opened. Then I saw a face that I thought I would never see again. "JACK!"

"DELIA!" We both were speaking at the same time. "What are you doing here?" Then a voice spoke up from behind him.

"What's going on?" a beautiful young girl walked out from behind Jack. I burst out in silent tears. "How do you know each other?"

"That's another story. How about we go somewhere more comfortable?" Jack was being sweet as normal. Maybe things would be okay after all.

A/N: So whatcha think. The next chapter will be posted soon. Don't worry.


	4. What happened

Disclaimer: Same as before. 

A/N: Hey, enjoy and review!

**Jack's POV**

A million thoughts were running through my mind as I opened the door. What I encountered on the other side was not one of them. "DELIA!"

"JACK!" We both were speaking at the same time. "What are you doing here?" Then a voice spoke up from behind me.

"What's going on?" Bitsy asked as she walked out from behind me. Delia burst out in silent tears. "How do you know each other?"

"That's another story. How about we go somewhere more comfortable?" I heard myself asking. I don't know what came over me, but I was compelled to ask.

We finally settled into the café at the Phoenix Mall. I was continually confusing myself. I didn't know why I choose the mall, but I followed my instincts. After our orders were taken, we began to talk.

"So Bitsy..." Delia began.

"How'd you know my name?"

"That was the name I gave you. I just assumed you were named that still." Delia was looking a little sheepish.

"I found her in a blanket with the name on it," I said. "I figured that was her name."

"Oh," whispered Bitsy, a little embarrassed. I took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. I saw sadness and happiness cross over Delia's face. "How do you know each other?" Bitsy asked, repeating her earlier question.

"We went to school together before the virus," I said. Delia was bursting to ask questions, but didn't know how to get them out. Bitsy surprised me when she spoke.

"Ummm, can I go see Cloe? I promised that I would help her with something."

"Uh, Delia?"

"Uh, I guess," and off Bitsy went.

**Bitsy's POV**

I sat there and watched as my father stared at Delia. I still don't think I could call her mother. Anyways, there was this tension between them, and I knew I needed to get out of there. They seemed to need time to just talk. That's why I made up some stupid excuse and ran.

**Delia's POV**

I didn't know why Jack left the decision to me. I wanted to know my daughter more, but for some reason, I couldn't talk in front of her. Did Jack feel the same way? Was I just a bad mother?

After I watched her turn the corner, I turned back to Jack. "I never knew that you were a Mallrat." It was the only place I could start.

"Yeah, but I spent so much time at different places, I sometime didn't feel like part of the crowd." He gave a little half smile.

"Where were you?"

"Well, I was taken by the Chosen and put to work. Then the Technos took me and put me to more work." I couldn't help but shudder at his causal tone. I hated the Technos and blamed them for all my problems. Had they left me alone, then I would have been able to raise my daughter; I would have been fall in love; I would have had my friends. Jack must have seen me shudder, because he said, "I'm sorry. I've grown very blunt."

"That's okay. I'm just confused, worried and happy. Do you know what I mean?" At his nod, I continued. "I left Bitsy with my best friend. How did you get a hold of her?"

"I just found her behind a dumpster. I probably wouldn't have noticed her had she not little out this little sound at the exact moment I walked by. It looked as if she was left there, so I took her in. Trudy and Amber helped me raise her while we lived at the mall, and afterwards, I took it upon myself to raise her. She's become my daughter."

"I'm so lost. I don't know what to do, what to say."

"Neither do I." We share a little smile and settled into a comfortable silence. Soon it came time to end it. "Well, I guess I'll go get Bitsy's things. I'm sure you want to head home."

"Yeah..." I heard myself saying. Before he could leave, I grabbed his arm. "I set out today to take my daughter back and never let that man see her again. I don't want to do that anymore." I let go of him and headed to my car. Jack left to get Bitsy.

What I had told him was true. I wanted my daughter back, but how could I take her away from a boy that use to me my best friend? I guess I would have to just let things happen naturally.

A/N: So...whatcha think. Please leave a review!


	5. The escape

Disclaimer: Same as before. 

A/N: Enjoy.

**Bitsy's POV**

I didn't understand why I had to go to _her_ house. She didn't raise me. She was some dumb person who didn't care about who or what I was. The Mallrats were my family and I didn't need any more.

"I know what you are thinking," my father said. "Just give her a chance. You'll like her. I promise." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and tried to pull me closer.

I shrugged him off as I yelled, "NO! I don't want to get to know her! She hasn't tucked me into bed in years, if ever. She doesn't know what I eat in the morning. I bet she was even glad to get rid of me and now she's putting on some show to make it look like she wanted me back." I realized that I took it too far when my father grabbed my shoulders and bent to my eye level.

"Stop it, I mean it. You pride yourself on being part of the Mallrats, but you follow none of their beliefs and values. We gave people a chance. We took a chance and let Bray and Trudy in. They took in Siva even though she was a Techno." He stopped and took a quick breath.

"Do you know why we found your mother so quickly?" I meekly shook my head. I didn't like the way this was turning. "She has been looking for you for years. Her file was the first they pulled because she has been looking the longest and hardest."

I angrily wiped away the tears flowing down my face. Okay, so she did _like_ me on some level, but that didn't mean that I _had_ to like her. My father knew I wasn't going to easily change my point of view, so he grabbed my hand. "Just behave yourself tonight. If I really thought that she couldn't take care of you, I would fight with everything I got for her not to take you."

We gathered my stuff and silently walked to _Delia's_ car. She opened the trunk and helped me put my things in there. I turned to try and convince my father one last time, but the adamant look on his face told me I couldn't. We said our good-byes and I climbed into the car. Delia talked to my father for a little while and then she too climbed into the car.

I sat in stony silence as she tried to get me to talk. She finally stopped trying and I was able to focus on the scenery. It seemed very familiar and my suspicions were confirmed when we passed Kristin's house. My brain went into overdrive.

Maybe I could sneak out and then I wouldn't have to spend my time there. Not that she really cares, but... We pulled into her drive way and walked inside. The house was typical of modern day homes. It still held the miss-matched pieces of furniture that tribes used to furnish their 'homes' with.

"Could I use the phone?" I said breaking our silence. She seemed happy to hear me talk, but was a little unsure about letting me on a phone. It took it a step further. "My father asked me to call him when we arrived."

"Well, sure then. There's one in your bedroom. Follow me." We walked down the hallway until we came to the last door. _Perfect_ I couldn't help but think. She opened the door and we walked into a room filled with white furniture and flower-printed wallpaper. A typical guest bedroom.

"We can decorate to your taste whenever you want. I want you to feel at home." I nodded my head and she pointed the phone out to me. She seemed to stand there as I picked it up.

"Can I have some privacy?"

"Of course..." she said, muttering an apology and closing the door. This was going to be way too easily. I called Kristin's cell phone. Salene bought her one as a way to let Kristin keep in touch with her friends. This was one secret they kept from Pride. The phone rang a couple of times and Kristin's voice filled my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Kristin. It's Bitsy. Can I come over?"

**Delia's POV**

What was wrong with me? I got all excited when she finally spoke to me, but did I really expect her to _talk_ to me?

I went into the kitchen after I shut her door. Well, I could at least start on dinner and then maybe we could share a moment together. Maybe we could just get to know each other better.

Pulling out the vegetable, I let my thoughts wander. I never expected her to jump up and instantly claim me as her mom. I admit I hoped she did, but I didn't expect it. I also didn't expect this harsh dislike she felt towards me. I didn't see what could be the source of this anger.

About thirty minutes later, dinner was ready and I was setting it on the table. "Bitsy," I called down the hallway, "dinner's ready." I waited for some sort of noise, but I never heard anything. I continued to call her name as I approached her room. Knocking, I waited for a "Come in." Instead there was silence.

_Maybe she fell asleep,_ I thought as I opened the door. I froze when I saw the open window and the empty room. I hadn't even had her for an hour and she was already missing.

I tried to calm myself, but I was beyond freaking out. Where could she be? I didn't know any of her friends. I didn't know where Jack lived or if Bitsy even knew where she was going? How could I let this happen?

Such thoughts ran through my head as I tried to figure out what to do. Finally I remembered that Jack gave me his number, just where did I put it? Rummaging through my purse, I finally found it. My hands shook as I dialed his number. /Please be home...Oh God, please be home/

I was about to hang up when he finally answered. "Hello?" he asked, a little breathless.

"Oh my God Jack...She's gone," I cried into the receiver. "I started to explain what I knew, but all that came out was incoherent sentences.

"Slow down Delia and tell me what happened again." I started again, a little calmer. At the time, I didn't analyze the strange calm that came over me, but in the future I would.

**Jack's POV**

I had never been so scared in my life as when Delia told me that Bitsy was missing. How could this happen? She was rambling on and I could understand anything, so I told her to calm down. Ever so slowly, I got that story out of her.

"Where do you live?" I asked a little forced. There was a tense silence and I knew that she thought I blamed her. I didn't, but I didn't have the time to work that out. "Come on Delia..."

She finally gave me her address and I calmed down. I knew exactly where Bitsy was. Of course she would run the Salene's house, but what was my little hellion up to? I told Delia that I would be straight over and quickly hung up the phone. Grabbing my keys that I dropped in my mad rush to answer the phone, I headed towards Delia's house.

A/N: So...whatcha think. My muses came back and I'm learning to treat them with respect. Sometimes it's just really hard...hehehehehe )


	6. Being found out

Disclaimer: Same as before. 

A/N: OMG! It's been forever. Well, I hope y'all like this update. I had a sudden burst of inspiration. Love to hear all y'all thoughts.

**Jack's POV**

It took me a few minute to reached Delia's house. Turning off the car, I dropped my keys into my pocket. I felt like whistling a tune. I should have known Bitsy would act up and I should be angry at her, but I just couldn't bring myself to it. Knocking on the door, I waited until Delia opened the door.

I felt like I was tumbling backwards when she hurled herself at me. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I kept Delia and me from falling to the ground. "I'm a terrible mother," she said over and over. "I couldn't even watch her for an hour before she disappeared."

"It's okay," I said as I rubbed her back. "Lock up and we'll go get her." I could have laughed at the shock on Delia's face. I guess she expected me to be a lot angrier, more upset. "Just do it." She nodded and then turned back to me.

Holding my hand out for her, I began to walk down the street. "Aren't we going to take the car?" she asked. "It'll be faster."

"Nah. It's quite beautiful out here today. Plus, we'll be at our destination in a few minutes."

"Our destination? A FEW MINUTES?" Delia's voice rose with each word. "Damn it Jack! Have you known wear she's been the entire time?" I stopped to look at her. _She looks cute when she's angry_ was the first thought that entered my mind. Hoping to calm her down, I said, "I only figured it out when you told me where you lived. Look," I said pointing, "she's in the second house on the left."

Her eyes followed my finger to the house I was pointing to. I could see all the emotions that flowed over her face- anger, happiness, relief. I felt sorry for the way I had just been acting. I mean, Delia had been scared out of her mind and I knew exactly what was going on.

"Delia, I'm sor..." I started but was cut off by her waving her hand. Ignoring me, she walked towards our destination.

**Delia's POV**

I had only been living in this neighborhood for less than a month, but I knew that 'our destination' was Pride and Salene's house. _Idiot_, I kept calling myself. _I should have just clamed down and actually think. Of course Bitsy would escape to someone she knew and of course she knew Pride and Salene. They were Mallrats after all._

After berating myself, I tuned back into what was happening around me. I could hear Jack say, "Delia, I'm sor..." but I stopped him with a wave of my hand. Leaving Jack behind, I started to walk towards the house. I was unsure what I was going to do. I wanted to bend her over my knee and make sure she couldn't walk properly for a month, but another side of my mind said I didn't have the right.

_What do you mean that I don't have the right,_ the other side argued back. _She is my daughter after all._

_That might be true,_ I argued to myself, _but you haven't raised her the last thirteen years. Do you want to ruin any chance you might have in gain her love?_

Whatever else I was going to say was blown away. I had reached the front door. I could feel Jack behind me and for some strange reason, he provided some comfort zone. Lifting my hand, I knocked on the door. What seemed like eternity were really only a couple of minutes. I could hear the sounds of laughter and joy and I felt my heart crumble. _Could I ever have that?_

The door opened and I saw a gorgeous, bright red hair woman open the door. "Yes, can I help you?" she asked, looking at me. She noticed Jack. "Oh, hi Jack. Is something the matter?"

"Well..." Jack began, "Bitsy 'disappeared' on us." Salene let out a little "Oh" and opened the door wider. "Come in and I'll get her. I'm Salene, by the way," she said to me.

"I'm Delia..."

"Bitsy's mother," Jack said, finishing my thought. I watched as Salene's face went from compassion to shock and back to compassion. "Now I understand. BITSY RENEE, get down here now," she yelled up the stairs.

**Bitsy's POV**

The moment I heard Salene call my name, I knew I was in trouble. I guess Delia had gotten a hold of my father and figured out where I was. _Stupid girl couldn't even think by herself_ I thought to myself. "I think you've been found out," Kristin said to me.

"I think you're right. Time to face the music." Grabbing her hand, we walked down together, laughing the whole time. We weren't going to let Delia ruin our fun, although Dad might have some things to say. On top of that, Kristin was there to help me. If Delis thought she could say one word to me, she was sorely mistaken.

Reaching the living room, we saw Pride, Salene, Delia and my father. I lost some of my confidence when I saw the disappointing look that Pride was giving me. Turning to his daughter, he said, "Kristin, please go upstairs. Your mother and I will talk to you later." Kristin visibly swallowed and gave me another look. We each squeezed the other's hand.

"No," she said standing up to her father. She knew she would get in serious trouble later, but I, her friend, needed her. Pride looked at Salene and then back again. "Fine then. Sit down both of you."

"Do you want to explain yourself?" Dad asked. He had a smug look, as if he was controlling his laughter. I knew we could joke about it later, but right now I had to behave.

"What would you like for me to say?" I asked. Anyone could tell why I ran over here, so why did I have to say it out loud?

"You scared the living daylights out of me," Delia cried and I watched as a tear fell down her cheek. "I was freaking out and I was thinking all these horrible thoughts. You were going to get kidnapped or something worse..." she trailed off.

"I know this neighborhood like the back of my hand," I said with disgust. "Plus, I know everyone on this street. Do you think I'm stupid or something? Like I would actually risk my life just to get away from you. You might be terrible, but I'm not that desperate." I knew I had gone to far when my father stood up.

"That is enough," he said. "Go get your stuff this instant." Turning to Salene and Pride he said, "Thank you for all that you've done, but I think we should continue this somewhere else."

"That's absolutely fine," Salene said getting up. I took this as my chance to follow my father's order and gather my stuff. I had this uneasy feeling like I wasn't going to like the outcome of the private chat we were going to have in a few short minutes.


End file.
